The Spider
by Wisteria22
Summary: A one-shot told by the point of view of a sponsor. Contains characters from "The Smartest One" and "The 175th Hunger Games" R&R! T because it's about the Hunger Games, also to be safe!


A/N: So this is a one-shot that you'll probably need to read "The Smartest One" to understand as it's told by the view point of a character who played a small but important role. Also, a character in "The 175th Hunger Games" is mentioned in this. Plus, this should help keep my readers entertained, as I might not be updating for a while, as I'm going off to camp for a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; however, the other characters in this story I do own, obviously not President Snow though.

**THE SPIDER**

_Tears of Blood, falling slowly_

_Unraveling you from inside_

_A hidden doom, a secret death_

_Laid to rest in a spider's web_

_A warden made out of fear_

_Keeping you here, in the darkness of the night_

_Stuck forever in the realm of all fright_

Waking up in the morning, a smirk was present on my face, raising suspicion from my butler. Telling him off, he soon resumed his morning task of delivering me my morning meal, along with updates for what had happened last night in the arena. Ah yes, everything would be find, as long as my little minx had fared well in her peril last night. If she was not well, I'd simply send her in more treasures, arguing with the perplexing Kayt until my way had won out.

"You have chosen well, my highness," Fausten complimented, adding three sugars, not two, but three to my tea, "She is the Victor of the Games."

Rolling my eyes, the images of her being lifted out of the arena played across the screen, increasing my smirk even more. Good, she'd be mine soon enough, the little treasure that I had plucked out of that poor District Three. How could she have wasted away in that filth, for that long, and still have that sparkle off a shine was beyond me. But my minx was special, otherwise I wouldn't want her, I wouldn't need her anymore.

"Fausten," I commanded, "We will be traveling tonight, make ready the servants,"

"As you wish, my highness," Fausten stated.

My butler, strong and dressed from head to toe, bowed deeply. Anything I said, anything I desired, he was bound to bring it for me. He's my property, my possession, and Fausten knew that nothing short of a rebellion could change that. In fact, he shouldn't even have his tongue, but I found it amusing to talk to my things, much like one might talk to oneself in a mirror. Simply put, it didn't matter what others though, since they'd be silenced soon enough if they even dared to voice their opinions.

_Walking through the quiet street, which well dressed men and women flocked through. Parting the crowd, Fausten led the way, dutifully carrying out his jobs as always. There was business for me to do tonight, in the light of the full moon, as the chariots would be out the next day. But I had already known who I wanted, the object of my desires, the one that would soon say, "Yes, my highness," as faithfully as Fausten had. _

_ "Good evening, sir," a representative greeted, as the Tributes had not yet arrived, "Bit early to be sponsoring, you know,"_

_ Scowling, I remarked, "Does it really matter? The Games are afoot right now, right as we speak, Arsenius, so you best hold your tongue…or I shall hold it for you." _

_ The young boy gulped, scared out of his wits that I knew his name. Yet I knew everyone's name, and this lad was no different. Everything was within my grasp, reaching out of the shadows was all I had to do, all I needed to do to take what was rightfully mine. Arsenius Gremlin wouldn't stop me, no matter how early or how late it was, I would get my way. And if I didn't, well, that would never happen, so there was no need to dwell on it. _

_ "R-Right," Arsenius stuttered, "W-W-Who would you l-l-like to sp-sponsor?" _

_ "The girl from Three," I replied coyly, "She is going to be mine, Arsenius. It is best for you to know your place…"_

Days past by quickly, slower than I would have liked, but I had no control in the matters of time yet. A visit to the gracious President Snow really was all I needed, but I wanted to make sure that she'd make it out of recovery. If she did not, then all of this would have been useless, and only a corpse would be delivered to my doorstep. Each person in the Capitol knew that the President would be considering her, seeing if she'd be fight to perform the same duties that Odair, the Victor from Four, had done so skillfully. Would she deal in secrets and lies? I certainly did, so I would not allow her to do the same.

_"Send it to her!" I barked, "You are not letting her die on my watch, Kayt!" _

_ The Mentor's eyes narrowed, shoving me backwards before stalking off. Tall blonde, the other one whose name I hadn't bothered to know, merely sighed and complied with my request. He must have been the submissive one, causing me to wonder how he had ever the chance to win his Games, until I recalled the exact situation. Admittedly, it was a rather grotesque one, yet my people had loved it, and my President had been all in favor for him. Yet that didn't matter, all that mattered was making sure the pretty blonde minx came out of that arena, and finally, came to me. _

"Give her to me, Snow," I requested, sitting in the President's mansion, "I'll take very good care of the little thing."

President Snow raised an eyebrow, and then allowed it to be so. Right now, all I could think was that Gremlin would make a far better President than him. At least he stuttered when afraid, instead of childishly trying to mask it, much like the Tributes in his Games. Exiting the mansion, the servants returned me to my own manor, where the bed had been laden with roses. Soon enough, she'd be here. That girl from District Three was going to be mine.

_Stuck forever in the realm of all fright_


End file.
